ZERO
by tokyo-messenger
Summary: a story about street racing


"Zero"  
  
Disclaimer: Tokyo Extreme Racer Zero does not belong to me   
  
Based on the PlayStation 2 game   
  
Tokyo Xtreme Racer Zero  
  
Introduction  
  
Hiroshi Tanekowa: Age: 26   
  
"Yo. Hiro here. Wondering how ya girls doing.  
  
Well, anyway. I was thinking. Maybe we could go sometime.  
  
And, hey. I know just the place. It's at a nice restaurant  
  
located at Tatsumi where the two tall buildings are at.  
  
Okay.Oh,come on.You can't.That's fine.Could  
  
we have it tomorrow nite?  
  
Cool!So,I'll pick you up at 8:00pm.You cool with it?  
  
Ok.Gotta go.See ya.Nite."   
  
  
  
  
  
"YES.IT'S A DATE!!''  
  
  
  
  
  
Beep Beep."Hello."  
  
  
  
Shiroyuki Tsujiyuki:Age:27  
  
"What is it? "You've heard?" "Nah." "The Dreamy Ghost won   
  
the fastest at the Loop Line at Tokyo." "You mean  
  
Adrian Lewandowski?" "Yup." "That bastard."   
  
"He's doing his interview Monday night at  
  
Toyema Hotel.What ya gonna do?"  
  
"You'll see,Lars."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trang Woo-Sai Yao:Age:23  
  
  
  
"Just can't wait for the main event.Lions Vs. Panthers  
  
"Damn.It's gonna be hot.But where my tics?"  
  
"Dad,do you know where my tickets?"  
  
"In the laundry room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Tsujihiro Tanaka:Age:28  
  
"Yo.Tsujihiro Tanaka here.Here with some news.  
  
Today,me & my gang,Excalibour ZERO,will  
  
kick ass on five of the13 Devils   
  
(usually there's 14 of them).  
  
And in other news,all my friends went to  
  
the Haneda Mall to see 3 singers,  
  
CHEMISTRY,Toshinoba Kubota  
  
& Ken Hirai.  
  
Well,I gotta go."  
  
Jushin "Ty" Kyo:Age:25  
  
"Once again, The Josh is back.You probably  
  
heard what's going on with gangs  
  
these days mean   
  
American drivers who think  
  
there bad.  
  
I'm gonna be late.My buds   
  
are waiting.  
  
Catch ya.  
  
Hiroshi Tanekowa,Shiroyuki Tsujiyuki,Trang Woo-Sai Yao,Tsujihiro Tanaka  
  
& Jushin "Ty" Kyo are the guys from the infamous gang,  
  
Excalibur ZERO.  
  
Chapter ONE:  
  
Hangin' in the highways of Kanjyo  
  
Street Racin' Style  
  
"Those Little Gang bastards are heading to Northeast Shima Bridge.  
  
There here for a race...probably,"Tsujihiro said.  
  
"Tell us how long this shitty race is,Jushin,"said Trang.  
  
"Well,the race is 320 meters long.The race starts at Edo(means Tokyo)Bridge  
  
and finishes at the starting point.You race all the way to Shinkanjo."  
  
"Meaning once it's over,cops fly over here for a dumb race,"Hiroshi said.  
  
"Shut the f---"Jushin said.  
  
"Who's our starters?"Shiroyuki said.  
  
"Wally Walton & Dave Saldon,"he said.  
  
RING!!  
  
"Shiro here"  
  
"You bitches ready?We waited at least an hour,"said the Little Gang leader,  
  
known as "Happy Run".  
  
"We're coming,goddamn it."  
  
Soon as they headed to the Shima Bridge,streets were clear.  
  
"What the f--- was going on?"  
  
"When's the race?"Jushin asked.  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"Calm down,Wally Wally,"Tsujihiro said.  
  
"So,competitors?"Happy Run said.  
  
"Shiroyuki Tsujiyuki & Tsujihiro Tanaka,"said Trang Woo.  
  
"Dave,what happening,"a guy named Angel said.  
  
"Cops are headed to Shuko Restaurant in New Yokohane.Cops  
  
are beastin'over there.We're good to race."  
  
Jushin starts the race.  
  
"READY.....1......GET SET........2.........  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
"Tsujihiro!Stay behind Dave!"  
  
As they make right to Mukojima Highway 4,  
  
raced slowly for that curve way.  
  
So far,Tsujihiro in first,Dave in second,  
  
Wally in third & Shiroyuki,last.  
  
Finally,Shiroyuki took revenge off Wally.  
  
"Eat my dust,faggot,"he said.  
  
"Look out,Tsujihiro!"Shiroyuki said.  
  
Suddenly,Shiroyuki presses the nitrous oxide(NOS).  
  
He skips over Saldan.He's right next to his partner,Tsujihiro.  
  
Back on the starting,Trang Woo had a video camera and Jushin made  
  
a list of the places the racers are:  
  
Leading Racers  
  
1st:Tsujihiro  
  
2nd:Shiroyuki  
  
3rd:Dave  
  
4th:Wally  
  
Back to the race,there now on Ariake,Wangan Highway B.  
  
Same place.In Shinkanjyo.Same position.  
  
Shiroyuki reaches up to Tsujihiro.  
  
Tsujihiro can't stop him.  
  
Dave can't take control off Shiroyuki.  
  
And Wally,now presses two bottons of nitrous oxide.  
  
He skips over his partner, Dave.  
  
Almost goes over Shiroyuki.  
  
There up to the bridge of Daiba,located in Daiba Highway 11.  
  
Now, Shiroyuki is now in first place.  
  
Tsujihiro tries races harder.  
  
Finally,now in Kanjyo.  
  
All of a sudden,Shiroyuki & Wally take a shortcut in Yaesu,while Tsujihiro and Dave  
  
take the long highway.  
  
"RING!"  
  
"Hello,"Shiroyuki answered the phone,"yeah.What is it?"  
  
"Watch your back on these turns," Trang said,"there way curvy to race on."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
And now all of a sudden,Shiroyuki get squeeze from Wally.Now,  
  
he presses the two NOS bottons.  
  
"EAT MY DUST....AGAIN,FAG!!"  
  
Tsujihiro & Shiroyuki,together,won the event.  
  
"WOOO HOOO!"Tsujihiro screams.  
  
"SHIT!"Wally screamed.  
  
Dave starts congratulating.  
  
A siren comes on.  
  
"!This is Car 426.We have reported  
  
a group of street gangs at the Edo Bridge-Kanjyo Highway.  
  
REPEAT!We have reported a group of gangs right this instant!  
  
"Oh shit.Cops!!"  
  
Cops we're all over the place.  
  
After reaching to Kanda Bridge,the Excalibours started to hide. 


End file.
